


One threat

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: Clarke is taken to M-Cap and struggles not to let the enemy in.Speculation fic for 7x12
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	One threat

Clarke barely even registered the voices around her.  
The shouting.  
The moving.  
Being hauled back as enemy hands reached for her.

All she registered was her world, crumbling.  
It was almost laughable, how fragile it was.  
First came the end of it when those fateful words fell from Gabriel's lips.  
Then came the spinning joy, the overwhelming relief. They'd been wrong. Everything would be fine.  
And finally came the fall, perhaps the harshest of all.

Her mind was swirling, unable to settle as one thought kept whirring through it.  
Bellamy's back... but he just willingly doomed us all.

Then darkness swallowed her whole.

The next time Clarke opened her eyes, she was met with a white ceiling.

"Clarke," Bellamy's voice rang through the room. 

She instinctively turned towards his voice - or, well, she tried to. The contraptions holding her to the chair were making it quite difficult to move. She could barely even breathe.

"Tell us everything you know about the Key," his voice broke the eerie silence once more.

"I'm not telling you anything until my friends are safe."

"You don't really have any leverage left, remember ?" Cadogan taunted her. "You lied to us. You jeopardized Mankind's entire future. But it's not too late for redemption. Help us get the Code."

Clarke only stared at the small assembly standing before her, trying her hardest not to glance in his direction. Cadogan obviously didn't share her issues.

"Bellamy, if you will."

"Yes, my Shepherd."

Every syllable cut at Clarke's heart, their emptiness ricocheting on her insides.

"Clarke," his voice came once more, "tell us about the Key. What did you do with it ?"

She stared straight ahead, unwilling to catch his gaze. She needed a plan, and she needed it now. Octavia had told her all about her time in M-Cap, about how she'd chosen a mantra and stuck to it.  
She'd just have to do the same.

A gentle touch drew her out of her thoughts. Bellamy. She almost leaned into it, and probably would have, if it weren't for the cold stare she met when she crossed his.  
What had they done to him ?

"Clarke ?"

"Bellamy ?" she elected to ignore the way her voice cracked.

"If you don't tell us, we will have to make you show us. No one here wants to hurt you."

"Then I guess the problem's solved. Let me go."

"You know we can't do that. You have valuable knowledge, whether you want to share it or not. We can't lose you."

Once upon a time, those words coming from him would have made her heart flutter. Hell, it still did.

"What did they do to you ?" she whispered, her eyes searching his.

"They showed me the light." His voice held a note of awe, stamping out Clarke's last hope that this was all an act. "Now show us the Key, Clarke."

She drew her gaze away from his, her eyes flicking up to the ceiling once more.  
She knew what was coming.  
And she was ready for it.

She watched, her stare unwavering, as the strange technology descended upon her.

"Last chance. Do you have anything to say ?"

Clarke closed her eyes, her mind traveling to a different place, where her best friend had confided his way of keeping hope aflame when all seemed lost.

"We’re still breathing.”

***  
Bellamy could barely even look in her direction.  
She'd been strapped to that chair for hours. Had been repeating the same words, over and over. It was driving him insane.  
They tried, again and again, to get her to talk. To show them the Key.  
To help them save Mankind.

He hadn't expected it to hurt this much, watching her hurting and not going to her. Watching her tears fall.  
Watching her blood drip from the time she'd struggled so hard, she had cut through her own skin.

Even now, after hours of resisting, the look in her eyes was defiant. Brave. Unflinching.

That was one of the first things he had ever noticed about her, that strength. One of the reasons he had fallen for her.  
Selfish love, he reprimanded himself. No need to stir those memories.

"This isn't working," Cadogan remarked. "I believe we have been going at this the wrong way."  
He nodded at the Disciples standing guard, who immediately whipped out their weapons and aimed in Bellamy's direction.

"What are you doing ?" Clarke asked, the concern in her voice rousing something in Bellamy. 

"Taking advantage of your selfish love. Now tell us, Clarke, where is the Key ?"

She clenched her jaw, keeping silent.

"Fine," Cadogan sighed. "Disciples -"

"Wait !" Clarke interrupted. "I'll show you. Just don't hurt him."

Bellamy was startled at how easily she had given in. He had betrayed her and her friends, so why was selfish love the one thing that made her tick ?  
Why were her emotions the one thing that would make her agree to handing over the Key ?  
Why was her weakness paving the way to their saving Mankind ?

***

Clarke couldn't believe what was happening.  
She'd held for so long without giving away anything. She'd trudged through the pain banging at her head, ringing in her ears. The desperation rolling in her mind.

One threat.  
One person she couldn't bear to lose, even after everything that had happened.

She peeked at him, doing so for the first time since the torture had started. His attention was on her, not paying any thought to the guns aimed to take his life. And he looked... confused. He wore that frown she'd dreamed of smoothing away a hundred times, the one that always betrayed his thinking.  
And Bellamy was thinking. Hard.

Hope bloomed in Clarke's chest.

If her showing him she cared about his well-being had triggered something in him...  
She would show him. Time and again. Play the game by her own rules.

Knowing that at the end, they would both be left standing. Together.

When the voice once again asked her whose hand reached out for hers in the loneliness of the desert, she didn't shy away from the answer.

Ignoring her head, she showed them her heart.  
She showed them Bellamy.  
And breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
